


'cause if i build it with care it will last that much longer

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: Jeśli Bokuto jest sową, Keiji zrobi co w jego mocy, by być bezpiecznym gniazdem czekającym na jego przybycie. Bo przecież nawet najdziksze z sów potrzebują znaleźć schronienie w burzową noc, prawda?TŁUMACZENIE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['cause if i build it with care it will last that much longer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598422) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



\- Wow, źle to wygląda, nie sądzisz, Akaashi?

\- Faktycznie – odpowiada Keiji, spoglądając znad swojej książki do matematyki. Patrzy na swojego kapitana, który wygląda przez okno na strugi deszczu i ciemne, szare chmury, a potem zerka na budzik stojący przy łóżku starszego chłopaka. – Zrobiło się późno. Powinienem już iść.

\- Co? W taką pogodę? – Bokuto obraca się w jego stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Wiatr cię zwieje!

\- Nie jestem aż taki słaby, Bokuto-san. – odpowiada Keiji z kamienną twarzą.

\- Cóż, i tak cię tam nie wypuszczę. Jaki byłby ze mnie kapitan, gdybym dał naszemu cennemu rozgrywającemu się przeziębić, hę? – Opiera ręce na biodrach, kiwając głową ze zdecydowaniem. – Możesz tu zostać na noc. Poproszę mamę, żeby przyniosła dodatkowy futon.

Keiji otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, ale trzecioklasista już wyskakuje z pokoju. Wzdycha, lecz nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy przysparza kłopotu Bokuto i jego rodzinie. Były już „noce taktyczne", kiedy mieli grać z porządnym przeciwnikiem, jak Nekoma, były nocowania z całą drużyną, kiedy nie spali do późna i rozmawiali o wszystkim - od dziewczyn do yakiniku, były wcześniejsze noce, kiedy się uczyli i pomimo tego, jaki Bokuto jest normalnie, z tymi nastroszonymi włosami i w ogóle, tak naprawdę jest dobrym senpai i jest całkiem niezły w matematyce.

Wyciągając telefon, Keiji wysyła szybką wiadomość do mamy o tym, że nie wraca dziś do domu. Otrzymuje odpowiedź z dziwnymi literówkami i mrugającymi buziami dającą mu do zrozumienia, że jego młodszemu bratu udało się dostać do telefonu, a na końcu zwykłym _Bądź grzeczny_ i _pamiętaj, żeby podziękować Bokuto-san!_

\- Proszę bardzo! Potrzebujesz też ubrania na przebranie?

Keiji wstaje, by pomóc Bokuto z futonem.

\- Tak, poproszę.

\- Nie musisz był za każdym razem taki uprzejmy, wiesz – mówi Bokuto, przekopując szafę. – Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem i vice-kapitanem, a moi rodzice cię kochają, więc nie zachowuj się jak obcy, jasne?

\- Ale jestem gościem, Bokuto-san.

\- Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że nie ma powodu, żebyś dodawał „-san", Akaashi.

\- Ale jesteś moim senpai, Bokuto-san.

\- Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Między przyjaciółmi nie potrzeba grzeczności!

Keiji bierze to pod uwagę.

\- Te spodenki wyglądają na trochę za ciepłe na tą porę roku, Kotarou-san - Po drugiej stronie pokoju zapada nagła cisza, a kiedy spogląda w górę widzi wyprostowanego Bokuto, gapiącego się na niego. Unosi lekko brwi. – Wszystko w porządku, Kouta-

\- Wiesz co? Mów mi jak chcesz – Bokuto odwraca się i praktycznie nurkuje w szafie, ale Keiji zdąża zauważyć rumieniec rozchodzący się po twarzy trzecioklasisty.

\- Proszę, będą dobre?

Keiji bierze spodenki od Bokuto, kiwając głową.

\- Dziękuję – Bokuto-san? Bokuto.

Jego kapitan gwałtownie odwraca wzrok od okna.

\- Aa, tak? Eh, możesz pierwszy iść do łazienki. Ja tylko… zasunę zasłony, taak…

Keiji unosi brwi, ale nic nie mówi. Wychodzi z pokoju, kierując się w dół znajomego korytarza do łazienki.

Pod prysznicem myśli o zadaniu domowym, które musi zrobić, lecz jego myśli szybko uciekają do wczorajszego meczu treningowego. Bokuto był w szczytowej formie, wpadając w tryb przygnębienia tylko dwa razy w ciągu całego meczu i w obydwu momentach Keiji'emu udało mu się go z niego wyciągnąć, zanim ich przeciwnikom udało się zyskać więcej niż trzy punkty. Także dzięki wsparciu Komiego, Konohy i reszty, nieustannie wspierających ich kapitana, nawet wtedy, kiedy jest niemożliwy. Keiji cieszył się tylko, że Bokuto pozostał w tak dobrym nastroju po meczu, że postawił im wszystkim lody. Jego uśmiech jest głupkowaty i wręcz oślepiający, ale tak Bokuto wygląda najlepiej – z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jak gdyby był niepokonany. A kiedy tak wygląda, Keiji zauważa, że ma problem z odwróceniem wzroku.

Co jest głupie. Bo wpatrywanie się w słońce boli, a uśmiechy Bokuto nie są specjalnie dla niego – nie, żeby coś by to znaczyło, gdyby były – a poza tym, nie ważne w co kapitan chce, żeby wszyscy wierzyli, Keiji wie, że chłopak nie jest taki niezwyciężony, na jakiego wygląda.

Czasami próbuje lecieć odrobinę za szybko i uderza w ziemię odrobinę za mocno, ale Keiji zawsze tam jest, by podnieść go z powrotem. A przynajmniej próbuje. Nie jest całkiem pewny, kiedy ochrzczenie go ksywką „niańki Bokuto" zmieniło się w „cień Bokuto", ale nie przeszkadza mu to. Jeśli Bokuto jest sową, Keiji zrobi co w jego mocy, by być bezpiecznym gniazdem czekającym na jego przybycie. Bo przecież nawet najdziksze z sów potrzebują znaleźć schronienie w burzową noc, prawda?

Świetnie. Teraz robi sowie analogie. Dowód na to, że trochę za dużo czasu spędza z Bokuto.

\- Bokuto-san, już się umyłem – Keiji wchodzi do pokoju, wycierając włosy w ręcznik, ale przystaje, kiedy nie może dostrzec swojego kapitana. – Bokuto-san?

\- A-Akashi! – czarno-biała głowa pojawia się za łóżkiem, złote oczy spotykają czarne.

\- … Co ty tam robisz, Bokuto-san?

\- Ja tylko… Ja, yh, upuściłem moją... soczewkę kontaktową! – Bokuto łapie ubrania, przechodząc za Keijim do holu – Idę pod prysznic. Rozgość się, okej? - Po czym znika, zanim Keiji zdoła powiedzieć jeszcze jedno słowo.

\- Masz idealny wzrok – mamrocze Keiji, opadając na czekający futon. Rzuca okiem na pokój, specjalnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego ze stertą podręczników w rogu. Gdy już ma się poddać i uciec w granie w Tetris na komórce, jego uwagę przykuwa nagły rozbłysk światła.

Błyskawica.

Keiji przemierza pokój i odsuwa na bok okienne zasłony. Na zewnątrz jest tylko ciemno i pada deszcz, ale on czeka, wpatrując się w niebo. Chwile później słyszy dudnienie grzmotu po ostatnim piorunie. Wciąż czeka, aż wreszcie niebo rozświetla się momentalnie białymi żyłkami rozchodzącymi się wokół i nie zdąży mrugnąć, zanim wszystko znowu się uspokaja.

Zawsze fascynowały go burze, nawet kiedy wył wiatr, a dom trząsł się od deszczu. Po prostu jest coś w tym pięknym, naturalnym fenomenie. To, że jest przerażająco niebezpiecznym, a jednocześnie zniewalającym widokiem.

Prawie jak oglądanie Bokuto, gdy ścina piłkę przez siatkę, prosto w boisko przeciwnika i przebija się przez ich obronę niczym pocisk przez powietrze.

Keiji potrząsa głową, oczyszczając myśli. Siedzi na łóżku Bokuto, wpatrując się w szalejącą burzę, kiedy słyszy szuranie chłopaka zbliżającego się do pokoju. Odwraca się, by zobaczyć jak trzecioklasista wchodzi do pokoju, nucąc coś pod nosem ze swoim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zadowolony Keiji cicho patrzy na niego przez chwilę.

Wtedy Bokuto spogląda w górę, gdzie siedzi Keiji, obok odsuniętych zasłon, a jego uśmiech blednie. Tylko odrobinę, ale Keiji jest wprawiony w wyłapywaniu najmniejszych zmian w nastroju swojego kapitana.

\- Myślałem, że zasunąłem zasłony.

\- Bo zasunąłeś, ja chciałem tylko popatrzeć na błyskawice.

Bokuto otwiera usta, by chwilę później znowu je zamknąć.

\- Och. Aha. Okej – zerka na podłogę, książki, biurko, stopy Keiji'ego, wszędzie, poza oknem.

Keiji unosi lekko brwi na dziwne zachowanie Bokuto, ale zanim ma szansę powiedzieć cokolwiek, przerywa mu kolejny rozbłysk światła. W ciszy patrzy jak ramiona Bokuto sztywnieją, zanim trzecioklasista przeskakuje przez pokój i siada obok Keijiego na łóżku, paplając o nowej mandze shounen, którą przeczytał. Coś w jego głowie chce zapytać starszego kolegę o jego dziwne zachowanie, ale gdy widzi, że twarz Bokuto się rozjaśnia, decyduje inaczej. Jeśli coś naprawdę gnębi Bokuto, to powie mu, gdy będzie gotowy.

Dopiero, kiedy światła są zgaszone, a oni obaj są już w swoich łóżkach, gotowi do snu, to znowu się dzieje. Albo- cóż, grzmot trzęsie powietrzem, a wtedy słychać dziwny, skomlący dźwięk. Keiji otwiera oczy.

\- ….Bokuto-san?

\- Tak, Akaashi? – jego głos jest donośny i radosny, jak zawsze.

\- …. Nic.

\- Dobranoc, Akaashi!

\- Dobranoc.

Trzyma oczy otwarte, aż pojawia się kolejna porcja błyskawic i grzmotu. I ma rację, bryła na łóżku, którą jest Bokuto, podskakuje, a potem jest ten dziwny, bezradny dźwięk, jakby ktoś był przerażony i chciał porzucić swoją misję, ale mu się nie udaje.

Keiji wzdycha cicho, po czym podciąga się do góry.

\- Bokuto-san?

\- … Tak, Akaashi?

\- Czy ty się boisz burzy?

Słychać przytłumione parsknięcia.

\- C-co, nie! Niby czemu? N-Nie ma nic strasznego w burzy! Jestem nieustraszoną sową, nie boję się bu- kolejny wybuch grzmotu wywołuje podejrzane pohukiwanie, więc Keiji podejmuje decyzję. Czołga się na kraniec łóżka, ciągnąc za sobą koc.

\- Bokuto-san, wstawaj.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu to zrób.

Trzecioklasista ulega, gramoląc się z łóżka i zwijając się w kulkę obok Keiji'ego na podłodze. Rozgrywający ściąga z łóżka kołdrę i kilka poduszek, i zaczyna pracę nad aranżacją tego wszystkiego wokół ich dwojga, podczas gdy Bokuto się przygląda, a jego szeroko otwarte oczy błyskają w ciemności. Dopiero po pięciu minutach szurania, przesuwania i zmieniania miejsca Keiji jest zadowolony, a ciekawość Bokuto zwycięża.

\- Co robisz?

\- Zamek z koców - odpowiada Keiji, jak gdyby było to coś oczywistego. Siada obok Bokuto, podając mu wypchaną, pluszową sowę, którą podniósł z łóżka. Kiedy Bokuto cały czas się na niego gapi, drapie się po szyi, trochę zawstydzony. - Mój młodszy brat też się bo- zadziwia go burza.

Na kilka sekund Bokuto pozostaje cicho, dłużej, niż Keiji się spodziewa. Zaczyna się zastanawiać, że może nie powinien był wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Kapitan był dużym chłopakiem, prawie mężczyzną, nie potrzebuje, żeby Keiji traktował go jak ucznia podstawówki...

\- Dzięki, Akaashi – głos Bokuto jest tylko trochę głośniejszy od szeptu, najcichszy, jaki słyszał Keiji, pełny wdzięczności i czegoś podobnego do podziwu. Złote oczy wciąż się w niego wpatrują, ale teraz na twarzy trzecioklasisty pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Nie ma za co – mówi Keiji, odwracając wzrok i dziękując ciemnościom za ukrycie jego rumieńca. Zastanawia się, co jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy nadchodzi kolejna fala grzmotów, a Bokuto instynktownie nachyla się w jego stronę. Keiji wyciąga rękę – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie – Bokuto podsuwa się bliżej i nagle wydaje się, jakby ktoś podkręcił tutaj ciepło – Przepraszam. Chyba boję się burzy.

\- Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

\- Cóż, mam powód. Kiedyś w lecie wyszedłem łapać ważki i zaczęło padać, i zgubiłem się w drodze do domu, a wtedy okazało się, że była burza! Więc schroniłem się w czyjejś szopie, ale tam przeciekało i były robaki, i było strasznie, Akaashi, powinieneś tam być, to znaczy – nie, nie powinno cię tam być, ale byłoby miło, gdybyś był, i gdybyś zrobił dla nas wtedy ten zamek z koców, założę się, że nie bałbym się tak burzy, w sensie – przy tobie niczego się nie boję.

Keiji wpatruje się w swojego kapitana. Nie wie, jak ma na to wszystko zareagować, ale cieszy się, że chłopak już się tak nie trzęsie.

\- Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze – sugeruje, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się odciągnąć myśli Bokuto, aż przejdzie burza.

\- No, raz spałem u Kuroo, no i oczywiście Kenma też tam był...

Keiji słucha z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy głos Bokuto znowu staje się promienny, ożywiony, taki, który z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie nudzi i sprawia, że coś ciepłego rodzi się w Keijim; nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przyznałby się do czegoś takiego w świetle dnia. Teraz praktycznie opierają się o siebie nawzajem, z kocami dookoła, podpierając się poduszkami. Jest inaczej, niż kiedy buduje zamki z koców razem z bratem: jest więcej ciepła, mniej wiercenia, a jego serce dudni, jakby miało mu zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. Ale pozostała znajoma wygoda i ciepło, a Keijiemu w ogóle to nie przeszkadza. Tak właściwie, zauważa nieprzytomnie, to całkiem mu się podoba.

\- Hej, hej, Akaashi – ziewa Bokuto, kiedy wiatr już się trochę uspokoił, a on jest zmęczony opowiadaniem wielu durnowatych historyjek o wygłupach, po których jemu i Kuroo udało się uniknąć kary, – wiesz, że jak tak siedzimy, to jest jak w gnieździe, nie? - Uśmiecha się półprzytomnie do Keiji'ego, nieświadomy efektu, jaki wywiera na drugoklasiście. – W sowim gnieździe!

Wbrew sobie Keiji uśmiecha się, czując, że zaraz sam zacznie ziewać. Teraz jego kapitan już nie trzęsie się. ani nie wzdryga po każdym grzmocie – zamiast tego wtula się w niego ze swoimi długimi rękami i silnymi mięśniami. Keiji wpatruje się przez chwilę w starszego kolegę, a ciche chrapanie zagłusza kropienie deszczu.

Możemy budować tyle gniazd, ile tylko zechcesz – mamrocze i zanim może to przemyśleć i trzasnąć się za całą tandetę, Keji opiera głowę o Bokuto i zasypia.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Jeżeli są jakieś błędy, to dajcie znać, postaram się poprawić ;) Przy okazji, yakiniku to w Japonii coś w rodzaju mięsa z grilla...  
> EDIT: 27/12/2016  
> -blankets


End file.
